Forevermore
by CareFree01
Summary: Not good w/ summaries. I'll try my best. Anywayys. Post Nevermore. Lots of dramatic events ... sort of. Basically the flock try to live a normal life in the underground city and it doesnt work that well. Most of the time. Lots of twists and turns. R&R better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so i need REVIEWS! :D Constructive criticism is the best! ENJOY! :D I know its a little short, but I have a lot of ideas for later chapters! So ... yeah :)**

"Fang!" I screamed, "What do we do? We can't just stand here!" Ever since the apocalypse Dylan, Angel, Fang, and I have been trying to find the secret entrance to the underground city. So far no luck. Tomorrow was the day that we had all picked to become one year older…one year ago. I wanted to see my flock. I wanted to see them BAD. We had been searching for about a month and a half now, with nothing, no one. I just wish I would have listened to Angel and Dylan when they were warning me. If the rest of my flock had died, at least I could have died with them.

We had already flown to other countries after a week of searching. Everything was gone or burnt or underwater. There were no animals, no humans, no anything. There had been a small billboard that was only half charred that said: IF YOU HAVE MONEY YOU CAN BE SAVED. I didn't know what that meant, but it sure was unfair. If you didn't have money you would die. WTH?

I took of on a running start, unfurled my wings, and flew. I had tears in my eyes from thinking of the rest of my flock, probably drowned in the caves from the tsunami. I didn't know if I would ever see them again. But I had hope. Not a lot of hope, but I had some.

I was on overdrive, flying almost 300 miles and hour with tears streaming all down my face. It's not that safe, but hey, I don't really play it safe all that often. Why start now? I screamed at the top of my lungs, and hoped that I was far enough away so that Fang, and angel couldn't hear, and that Dylan's super hearing couldn't hear me either. I stopped at a sort-of-ok tree and cried.

About thirty minutes later I decided to return home. Fang was waiting for me. "You alright?" _Very _comforting Fang. I shrugged, and wiped my nose on my singed sleeve.

Then Dylan came over and put his arm around my shoulder. I could see Fang glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. "Max," he said, standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders, "Everything will be ok." He was intently staring into my eyes and I suddenly felt embarrassed about all the tears, "We'll find them, ok? I know we will. I can feel it."

I nodded and Dylan pulled me into a hug. "Ok," I whispered, "Thanks." I said pulling away from the hug and going to sit by the fire. I saw Fang looking at Dylan as they both walked over to sit with me. I glared at him with a look that said "grow up!"

It was getting dark when Angel flew up behind us. "Guys!" she exclaimed, "Guys! Guys, come with me!" she was basically vibrating with excitement.

I looked at Fang and we all stood up and walked behind her. "What is it Angel?" I asked, "What are you so excited about?"

"Ok, right here!" She said,after about an hour of walking, "I was walking right here and I could here thoughts! But not just any thoughts! Nudge's thoughts!"

Me and Fang just looked at her, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" Fang said, his eyes were slightly widened which meant he was very surprised.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! Oh my god! They are alive! I can't believe it!" she began to babble like Nudge but I was so happy I didn't care. "And I could hear her thoughts that she missed us and couldn't wait to see us again!" she giggled.

"Oh my god! Angel!" I ran up and hugged her, "How did you… when did you-"

"Just a few minutes ago, I was flying and trying to hear thoughts, I wasn't having any luck, but I kept going, because I didn't want to let you guys down. But then a couple minutes later I could barely make out thoughts. And I flew down and it was her! She really is alive! I tried to send her thoughts, but I haven't really been able to do that with anyone lately…,"

I reached over and pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh Angel! You couldn't let us down!" I was so happy!

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Dylan exclaimed, "Told you, Max!" he giggled and bent down to hug Angel, too.

After the hug-fest was over, we all sat by the fire. It was probably two in the morning and angel was asleep, and Dylan was poking the fire. I sat curled up next to Fang, who had a small half smile on his face. And let me tell you, that means he's _really_ happy. He looked over at me and my heart skipped a beat, that boy was gorgeous. With his scruffy almost-shoulder-length hair, his perfect face, and – ok shut up Max.

"You ok?" he said, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered looking down and smiling, "I'm just so happy."

"I know, I am too." He grinned. "Max?" he said.

"Yeah?" I looked up and suddenly his lips were on mine. But this kiss, it was different. It wasn't the usual hungry kiss, it was a soft, passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around my back, and mine around his neck. His hands began to go up and down my back. And I grinned into his lips. He was so gentle. I loved it. I wanted this to go on forever. Then suddenly Dylan coughed. I pulled away from Fang, suddenly realizing my surroundings. Fang had an annoyed look on his face.

"Um, sorry guys…" Dylan said, sounding a bit awkward.

"It's fine," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed, "We shouldn't have been doing that with you around…"

Fang looked as if he wanted to object, but I looked at him. He nodded. "Sure." He said, looking away.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna get some sleep. Long day tomorrow if we wanna find that entrance." I yawned and put my head on Fang's lap. "Night."

"Night, Max." Dylan said, and leaned his back on the tree behind him.

Fang stroked some hair out of my face and sighed. And with that we all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I left you guys with a cliffhanger on this one! :3 Review! :D**_

_**Ok so Sorry about the late update...ya know...life. :s but I only got one review... I sort of expected that scince its my first story but come on! :O I'll post a new chapter as soon as I get like... um 3 reviews .. (low I know) :D anyways... I'd like to adress a review..(the only one) yeah... im sure itll be a FAX story. I dont really like Max and Dylan together... :3 Happy Reading!**_

"Look over here!" Fang said, "I think this is a secret entrance to the cave!" He was quickly pulling away large rocks.

We had been searching all day, since roughly eight o'clock. It was around five now, and we were all getting tired. We were finding nothing, so to hear Fang say that was exiting. We all looked up from where we were taking a break and ran toward him. And sure enough there was a small hole in the ground, that my extra skinny body could possibly fit through. But Fang and Dylan's muscular bodies were _not _gonna fit. No chance.

"Yeah! I can hear people talking!" Dyaln said happily.

We all looked at him until I remembered that he had super hearing. "I'm going in!" I said jumping to my feet.

"Max! No!" Fang said, grabbing my arm as I began to put my feet in the hole. "We don't know if it is safe! We all can't fit and I don't want you to go alone." He said firmly, a look of worry in his eyes.

"I have to." I said quietly, realizing how true his statment was. "It took us this long to find this small entrance, who knows how long it will take us to find another one! I want to find my flock, Fang…" I could hear the shakyness in my voice at those last couple of words.

Fang was still holding my arm as he said "I know you do. But, what if this is a trap? You'll be all alone! There will be no one to help! No one to save you. What then? I just makes it harder to find them, without our best fighter.." He gave a small half smile and looked into my eyes. I knew he really cared about me.

"I trust my instincts, Fang! And right now, they're telling me that this is the only entrance for miles!" I exclaimed. "Fang, why can't you just trust me?"I felt a little bad about raising my voice, so I looked at the others. Angel was sitting on a rock playing with her hair, and Dylan was looking at me.

"I d-" Fang began, but Dylan cut him off.

"I trust Max. I think we should let her go." Dylan said as Fang glared him. "I can see the future remember? I see Max finding the flock. I see her finding us and reuniting everyone." He said seriously, however I didn't know whether or not it was true, but I looked at Fang.

"Max, I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, loosening his grip on my arm.

"Dylan is right." Angel said, "I could barley hear his thoughts, but he's telling the truth."

I looked at her and started wondering what was happening with her powers, but I could deal with that later. "See?" I looked deeply into Fang's eyes. I could see how worried he was, how much he didn't want me to go.

"Ok." He said and suddenly his face became sad. "Go, but I just…" he looked away.

"Don't worry, I'll try to find the main entrance when I get in there. I'll find a way to get you guys down there too! And I'll be careful I promise!" I smiled and Fang looked at me.

"I love you, Max" Fang said suddenly. He let go of my arm and leaned over and kissed me, sofly on the lips. He then wrapped me up in a hug.

"I love you, too." I whispered, and I kissed his chest softly and retuned the hug. When the hug was over I went over to Angel and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See ya later kiddo." I said smiling.

"Bye, Max!" she gave me a hug, too.

I went over to Dylan and gave him a hug. "Bye." I said with a grin. He kissed me on the forehead and I could hear the leaves under Fang's feet rustle as he tensed up. I looked up at Dylan with questions in my eyes he didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"Well, here I go!"

I slid into the hole and realized it was actually roomier than it looked. I kept pulling myself down face forward for about ten minutes. To be honest, I tried to look tough when I left, but I was actually freaked. I mean, what if Dylan's predictions were wrong? What if that's why he acted so weird when I said good bye? Angel's powers have been acting up ever scince the apocalypse, what if she was wrong, too? What if they were just trying to make me feel better? What if Fang was right? Damn, ten minutes in dark, lonley, silentness sure did give a girl time to think.

A few more splinters and scratches later, I was falling. And yes, I mean actually falling. My arms flailed and I tried to unfurl my wings but it was still only about six feet wide. I landed with a thunk, in what was suddenly a cold, hard, metal room. I could see a light and I crawled over to it. I was in an air-duct type thing.

"Clark! Did you hear that loud noise?" I heard someone say.

"I'm sure it was just another rock!" I heard, who I was guessing was Clark say.

I could see people walking around in what looked like a control room, and they were wearing uniforms. There were screens with surveilance cameras showing above ground! "Did you see anyone near the entrance? It's wide open! Clark?!" The first man yelled.

"N-no!" possibly Clark said nervously shaking his hands. "I watched it all day! I swear! I just went on a five minute break. I'm sure it was just the rocks we heard a minute ago."

Then I looked over and saw Fang, Dylan, and Angel on one of the cameras. "You see these people? They survived the apocalypse! We have to get them down here! Do you know who they are?!"

"Y-yes sir"

"Good." The conversation was over and I was glad.

I was suddenly tired and I crawled over until I met a wall, which only took about thirty seconds. I leaned back against it and was out like a light.

_When I woke up I could hear voices around me. I still coud see anything and I was in some kind of box. My mouth was covered. "Mmph!" I yelled and I frantically kicked and swung my arms everywhere. "Mmph!"_

_The top swung open, only for me to find the one person I was not in the mood to see._

_"Hi, Max."_

**_I seriously thought that i had already updated this... oops... sorry :/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So I decided to forget about reviews for a while, since my stories are pretty new. Also, I couldn't sit on this anymore. I have a few Ideas that need a little building up to get to. Sooooo, review so that I'll have ideas. :3**

**ALSOOO: I don't plan on this to be mylan story, however there will be a few mylan moments. Sorry. But Dylan will always want to win Max over sooo...HAPPY READING!**

Forevermore

Chapter Three

_I looked up horrified. There stood the one person I had never hoped to see again. If no one else died, I had hoped he would. Jeb. I hated him. I hated that he was my father. I hated that he was a white coat. I hated that he betrayed us. I hated everything that had to do with him. And here he was staring me in the face, with that not-so-convincing smile of his. "Max. How are you? How do you feel?"_

_It was then I realized I was in the school. But how could that be? There was no more earth, no more buildings. Only ash, dirt and a few trees and plants. I soon also realized I was tied down, and I had tape over my mouth. "Mph!" I exclaimed_

"_Max, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, scarily calm._

"_But I will!" Ari walked up behind him. "Time to die Max!" The he took a knife and shoved it straight towards my neck._

I woke up screaming. Loud. But after about a minute I realized I was still in the small air duct room.

"Clark! Did you hear that?! What was that?!"

Crap. So much for being unknown. I looked out of the little air vent and I saw the bossy guy looking around. "Well it isn't coming from the cameras sir. It was too loud."

"Well. That's what I thought." Then I could see his brow furrow as if he felt he was being watched. I had no time to move as he suddenly looked up. "There!" he pointed right at me. And people started bringing ladders and tools.

I panicked. I scrambled to try and find the small tunnel that led me here, however the roof was almost twenty feet high. The space was only six foot wide, but it was about twenty foot long. I unfurled my wings and flew up about halfway when someone burst through the air vent with a flashlight and a gun. "Hold it right th- oh my…" The man said as he realized who I was. By this time I was prepared for a fight. But he finally convinced me to come down.

A few minutes after being greeted and fed, I spoke up. "When can we get my flock down here too?" I asked not playing games.

"Soon, Maximum. Within the next hour? Is that soon enough for you? Would you like to go? Is there anywhere you would like to go first?"

"An hour is great. Yes, I wanna go. Obviously. And no. I do not want to stop anywhere. I need my flock members now." I said sternly. And then, like that, we were on our way.

**FANG POV**

Well, it's been almost _three freaking hours! _Can you say worried? I mean I know it wasn't going to take like five minutes or anything, but after about fifteen minutes I heard a loud thud. I heard it. Clearly. I have been staying by the entrance all day while Dylan and Angel have been gathering food. I wanted to go down there so bad and see what was happening, but I can't fit!

Just then a loud scream broke me from my thoughts. It was Max. She was screaming! Oh my god! I jumped up. "Guys! Guys! Get over here! Max is screaming!" I had no idea what to do! I couldn't get down the tunnel. I was helpless. "Guys! Hurry! It's Max! She's screaming!"

"Max? Is she ok?" Dylan asked _way _too calmly. "What happened?"

"Do you honestly think I know?! We have to get to her!" Then the screaming stopped.

"Fang!" Angel ran up behind Dylan. "Fang wait! Let me do something!"

I looked her in the eyes, "What, Angel? What are you gonna do?"

"I can try…" her voice drifted off as she began to kneel by the hole.

"Try what?" I asked starkly.

"Reading her mind. I can… hold on, I think I can hear…" she closed her eyes and by the look on her face you could tell she was trying hard. "She is panicked…but she just …. Her dream…. And she needs to get out….away… someone is… sees her…" She muttered so that I could barely hear.

"Is she hurt?! Are they gonna hurt her?!" I had fear running through my veins like ice.

"No….she is getting farther… I can't … she is calming down…but now…she's far away…I need to get closer!" She said that last part loud, and she began to crawl into the hole.

"No! Angel!"

"It's ok! I'm small enough! Plus I'm only gonna go down a few feet." She looked me in the eye.

"Fine." I looked away knowing there was no sense in arguing about this again.

She began to crawl down the hole. She was right, she didn't go down very far at all. I could still see her and she was so small that she crouched, so that she was in a sitting position. "Guys! I can hear her thoughts. She is coming to get us! They're letting her come to us! They know her!" She crawled out of the hole.

"Angel. You are amazing." I said, I hated to admit it, but she was. I patted her shoulder. "I think we should wait near here. Just in case Max comes back soon. I want her to know where we are."

"Right." Dylan agreed. I hated having him here, but Max needed me to shut up about it and suck it up. And frankly, _I _needed me to shut up about it and suck it up. I couldn't focus on that now. I was going to see my flock.

"Alright. Let's eat. I'm starving." Surprisingly I grinned. And we all sat down and snacked on the berries that grew on the new island.

About an hour later I was walking back to the entrance. I could see it because of my raptor vision. Dylan and Angel decided to stay in the wooded area, because they figured they wouldn't be here so soon. I, however, wanted to go back just in case there was a chance.

I sat around a small fire I had made for about thirty minutes when I heard a scuffing noise. I was instantly on alert. I could barely make out a figure coming towards me. I braced myself for a fight as the figure picked up speed and lifter right off the ground! But then, it came into view. Max. She was back!

I ran towards her and she flew towards me. In the next second she flew into my arms. "Max. You're ok." I buried my face in her hair and wrapped my arms around her.

"We're gonna see them again." She whispered, and leaned up and kissed me on the lips. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Fang, after all this time, were gonna see them again! After almost three months! We're going to be reunited!" She got teary eyed and wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her head.

"Well ok. Let's get this show on the road!" I was so startled I pushed Max back, but I realized there were two men standing a few feet behind Max.

"Who…are they?" I asked, pulling Max closer to me again.

"Oh! They're the people that found me. And they are gonna help us find the other half of our flock! They're like the main authorities of the underground city." She said looking up from where she was wrapped in my arms. "Fang, can you let me go?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I grinned and let her go.

"Aren't there others with you?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." Me and Max walked over to the wooded area to find that Dylan was poking a small fire and Angel was asleep.

"Max!" Dylan exclaimed running up to meet her. "You're back!" He ran up and hugged her. But I was ok with it. Kind of. But not really.

Just then Angel woke up and hugged her too. And we all went back to the underground city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update... ya know... life... :D**

Forevermore

Chapter 4

**MAX ****POV **

When we arrived in the underground city, my mom, Total (I had wondered what happened to him), Ella, and the flock were waiting for us.

"Max!" Nudge had tears running down her face "I missed you so much! I thought that I wouldn't ever see you again!" She ran up and hugged me so tight it hurt.

"I missed you, too Nudge." I whispered

I looked at everyone else, Gazzy was crying too, and he was hugging Angel. I ran up to Iggy and he twirled me around. After that I ran to Mom and Ella and wrapped them in an unbreakable hug. "Oh my god." I said through tears. "I'm so glad…I was… I was so scared…" I choked through sobs. I couldn't go on.

"I know." Mom said. Ella was just sobbing into my shoulder.

"Max…I-I missed you so much." She managed.

I broke away from the hug and went over to the Gasman. "Max!" he cried. He leaped from Fang's arms and into mine.

"I missed you." I giggled a little and ruffled his hair as Total walked up.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" he said, but I could tell he was only kidding because he, too, was crying.

I petted him and he licked my cheek. I stood up and watched everyone else exchange hugs and greetings with each other. Angel was holding Total and talking to Mom and Ella. Gazzy was talking to Dylan and Iggy. Nudge walked over to the girls after breaking a hug with Fang. And Fang walked over to me.

"They missed us." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and grinned.

"Yeah. But we missed them too." I said, leaning into him and putting my head on his chest.

"Yeah." He just rubbed circles between my wings as we watched our family come back together.

_Best Birthday Ever._

* * *

After our very tearful reunion Mom decided to take us to her house. I mean… home. And it was nice, _really nice. _There were enough bedrooms for all of us, even Total, to have our own. There were TVs in every room, and full sized beds. There was a Wii and an Xbox in the living room, and a flat screen TV. And we all got a laptop and a cell phone. How did my mom afford all of this? Oh yeah, she owns a veterinary hospital.

I walked into my bedroom and saw the exact opposite of what I was expecting. It was…really cool. It was as if I had already lived here. The bed was made, the remote, my laptop, and my phone were all on the nightstand, and my closet was filled with clothes that I would wear …and a few skimpy outfits.

"Nudges contribution to your wardrobe." Mom said as she walked in. I had been holding a frilly pink skirt and looking at it with a disgusted face.

"Oh. I was about to say." I grinned and looked away.

"I knew you would come back. I knew that one day, I would get out of this underground world and come find you." She sat on my bed and I sat beside her.

"How would you get out?" I asked curious.

"Well the authorities, Mr. Carter and his assistant Clark, said that they would go out and find you all, that they knew your exact location…but they 'never got around to it'. There are many secret entrances to the caves that were invisible to the above ground residents: you four. Now that you are down here, however, they are closing them down."

"Well how did the tsunami not drown everybody?" I asked trying not to say that wrong.

"There are special force fields that hold certain substances out. Water being one of them." She looked at me.

"Oh. I just…I was so worried that everyone had drowned." A tear came to my eye. Yes. The great Maximum Ride was crying over a conversation. Though in my defense, the conversation _was _about my family dying so yeah.

"I know sweetie. I was worried about you too." She pulled me into a hug.

We hugged for a few minutes and then she pulled away – surprisingly before me. I looked up at her, wishing she was still here. And trust me, I'm not a huggy person but my mom's hugs are the best.

"I have to go make dinner." She sounded amused and I become aware that I had a sad expression on my face. I immediately wiped it off and tried a smile.

"Okay. I-I know… I just –"

"I know." She smiled and hugged me one last time.

"But wait." I said. And she looked at me "There was a billboard…It said 'If you have money you can be saved' in big letters. What did that mean?" I asked as if she would know.

"Sweetie," She began, sitting back down on the bed. "Humans…were notified. About the apocalypse, I mean. They were told about the underground city. They were offered a spot in the city if they paid… a fee."

"A fee? You mean they knew about this?! They knew-"

"No! They knew about the 99% plan. If they wanted to be spared, they would have to pay $22,000 per person, to preserve a spot." She looked away.

"You and Ella…"

"Yes, we had to pay the fee. But I paid with one of my vet offices. It wasn't a huge loss, seeming as you also had to pay $19,500 per pet, and well, not a lot of people could pay for themselves, much less pay for a pet."

"Wow." I said as I tried to take in this information.

"We'll talk later sweetie." She patted my shoulder and walked out of my room.

I sighed and left my room to explore the rest of the house. I noticed that mine and Fang's bedrooms were across from one another's at the end of the hallway. Then on the left next to mine was Ella's, and Iggy's was on the right next to Fang's. Huge parent mistake if you ask me. Beside Ella's was Nudge, then Angel's bedrooms. On the right beside Iggy's was Gazzy's then Dylan's.

I went around the corner and entered the den. There was a small-ish flat screen TV. There was also a tan couch that Iggy and Ella were making out on…ewe. "Gross." I muttered. Moving on. Down the hall from the den there was a bathroom with a shower _and_ a bathtub. After that was a room with a miniature bed and a bunch of classy decorations, and a picture of Akila. I'm only guessing that it was Total's room. Across from that was Mom's room. Poor Mom, stuck on the same hall as those two.

I went down stairs and saw the living room where Gazzy and Dylan were playing some kind of driving game. "Max, I say tomorrow we go get better games. All of these are rated E." Gazzy complained as he was trying to make his car blow up. When he realized he couldn't he angrily tossed his controller on the floor beside him and sat on the couch beside Fang, who was looking at me with a small grin on his face.

I grinned at him and walked into the kitchen to find Mom putting some sort of casserole in the oven. I looked beside her to see Nudge doing her nails at the kitchen table. They both greeted me as I walked in.

After talking to mom for a minute, she realized that Nudge was doing her nails and proceeded to scold her. I walked out and went down the hall to find a game room with a few arcade games and a big screen TV with an Xbox Kinect. There was a big 'C' shaped couch in front of the TV. There was a dance floor with a touch pad stereo on it. I walked out and down the hall a little to see another bathroom, this time with only a shower. I also saw a small guest room with a twin sized bed and in the corner was a box marked 'Inflatable Mattress'.

I soon found the back door in the kitchen. I walked out and saw an in ground pool and a bar. Damn. This place was cool to say the least. I looked over to find that Angel was sitting beside Total and Akila. She was combing Akila's fur. I walked back inside and looked at the clock. It was midnight so I walked up to my room.

I closed the door behind me and started rambling through my drawers and found a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly changed into them and sat down on my bed. I sighed and pulled the covers around me I grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels. I quickly found NCIS on the guide and laid the remote down.

* * *

When my show was about halfway over, my door opened and closed. I turned over to see who it was, expecting Fang. But then Dylan walked into my room.

"Um…Hi Max." He said nervously. He grinned a little bit. I wanted to get mad at him, but well you couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Hey. What's up." I asked sitting up.

"It's just…I don't know. I don't want to bother you." He looked down.

"You want to sleep in here again?" He nodded.

"It's a new house…and..."

"It's fine. But this time you have your own pillows and a blanket." I grinned.

A few minutes later I heard talking outside my door. "You have no business in there! You have your own room!" Fang said.

"She said I could!" Dylan exclaimed.

I got up and opened the door, they both looked at me. "Can't you two ever just grow up?!" I exclaimed.

"Well why is he sleeping in your room?!" Fang shouted. How dare he accuse me of cheating!

"He needs to get used to the new house! He did the same thing at the other house we had! When you _left _me!" I had to add in that last part. It always makes him feel bad.

"Yeah! And you two ended up cuddling!" He yelled. Crap. I forgot about that.

"That's neither here nor there! Did you not hear me?! You left! I needed comfort too!"

"Guys…I don't want to cause a fight…"Dylan said.

"No. You're not causing a fight, that asshole right there is." I said pulling Dylan behind me into my room.

"Oh I'm causing the fight am I?" Fang blurted, trying to push past me.

"Yes! You are! You can't get over the fact that he is my _friend_. You keep thinking that he is going to take your place or something! Gah! I'm going to be around other guys in my life Fang! Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't! You're so possessive! I have my own friends and you're not going to keep me from them! I'm so over you right now!" I shoved him and he stumbled backwards.

"You're over me?!" He bellowed and shoved me back, I stumbled into Dylan who was right behind me. "You're the one who makes friends with everyone who tries to kill me!"

"Are you kidding me?! You're bringing this up again?! He couldn't help it! He was _programmed_ to do that!"

"What the heck ever!"

"Max! Fang! What is wrong with you two?!" My mom was walking down the hall.

"Great." He muttered. I slammed the door in his face and went over to my bed. I didn't want to deal with him or her. I just wanted to sleep. Why was he so childish?! We just now got our family back and he wants to do this to me!

"Max…" Dylan said still holding his blanket and pillows. "I don't have to stay …I can-"

"No. I said you could stay. Just because he's being bull headed doesn't mean anything." I said pulling my covers over me. "Go to sleep."

I hoped Fang didn't think that meant we were broken up. I sighed and rolled over to my stomach. I could think about that later.

"Night Max."

"Night Dylan."


	5. Chapter 5

**So... apparently my other story is like ... better or something... because I have nearly 600 views... and only like 150 on this one :S... I personally like this one better and have more fun writing it... but oh well. Review people! I'm almost out of ideas... **

Forevermore

Chapter 5

"Max, what was wrong last night?" Mom had come into my room and woke me up.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Mom. It's seven a.m." I looked over and saw that Dylan was up. "Morning." I said.

"Morning Max." he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hi Dylan." She said, apparently noticing him for the first time. "Do you mind?" She smiled brightly at him.

I scoffed. "Yes he does. Mom, I'm going back to sleep, I don't want to talk about this." I pulled the covers back over me as Dylan gathered his bedding and left my room.

"No you're going to tell me what happened last night." Her voice got firmer, "What were you two screaming about?" She was concerned. I sighed.

"Fang doesn't like Dylan. Dylan wanted to sleep in my room because he's like a year and a half old and he was scared. Fang had to object, because you know he controls everyone I'm friends with. Happy?" I looked at her with a straight face.

"Why doesn't he like Dylan?"

I sighed again. "He's an overprotective boyfriend that can't stand anyone who has a crush on me. Even though he can't help it."

"Why can't he help it?"

I thought she knew all this crap! I sighed once more. "He was programmed that way. Mom, can I please go back to sleep now? I went to bed at like one last night." I rolled over and she patted my shoulder.

"Ok. I was just worried. This won't happen often will it?"

"No, not when I'm through with him. Now, go away." I rolled over and was asleep again in five minutes.

* * *

I woke up and changed into a pair of jean capris. Yeah, yeah. I know. I never wear capris, but I didn't want Nudge to feel bad. Ok, it was hot, and mom yells at me if I wear night shorts, it's like …wrong or something. Anyways, I walked to the kitchen because I smelled bacon. I loooove bacon. I grabbed a plateful and walked over to sit on the couch beside Gazzy and Iggy.

"Mornin Max." Gazzy said happily. "Wow. It's been almost two months since I've been able to say that." He said quietly.

"I know, sweetie." I ruffled his hair a little. "But let's not talk about that, okay? Let's talk about all the fun we'll have now!" I said as cheerfully as I could, given the night I had.

"Max, I get to take you on a tour of the city right?" Ella asked walking into the living room.

"Yes!" I said. To be honest, I really wanted to get a better look at this place, myself.

"Ok! We'll take everyone!" Mom said walking into the room as well.

* * *

We were all in the van and getting ready to go. When we drove around it was amazing! There were stores and gas stations, a mall, hospitals, sports fields, a post office, playgrounds, ponds. Everything! The roof of this place was painted blue with glow in the dark polka dots to imitate stars. There were large solar lights that imitated the sun, too. And it was really high so we could fly.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I whispered.

"Yeah it really is." Dylan, who was sitting beside me, said.

* * *

A little while later, Mom took us to the mall to get new bed spreads. Why? I have no clue. I chose some blue ones. Angel chose some pink ones. Dylan chose some reddish and blue ones. And Fang, obviously, got black ones.

A few minutes later, Angel wanted to go into the toy store, so Mom and Dylan took her. I didn't want to talk to Fang, so I walked into a clothing store. Not my best choice. I walked into some corner to look at God knows what, but of course, stubborn Fang has to follow.

"Max, are we still together?" His face was impassive. How the hell could he act like that when he just treated me that way?!

"What?"

"Are we still together?"

"I don't know! You really showed your ass. Mom woke me up like, really early this morning to see what was up. I'm surprised the whole house didn't hear!"

"You know you were at fault too."

"What?!"

"Yeah. You were."

"How? Nothing would have happened if you shut your mouth about Dylan!"

"He's like what? Fifteen?! You know why he wanted to be in there!"

I looked over and the people in the store were staring at us. "You know he's not fifteen. He's like, two or something!" I said in a whisper. I pushed past Fang and out of the store.

"Max. Wait. Look, I'm sorry ok?" His face showed a little regret.

When I said nothing he just continued. "I'm sorry that I'm overprotective, I'm sorry that I don't like Dylan, I'm sorry that I can't get over the fact that I don't like him." He sighed, "And I'm sorry that I acted like an idiot! Can you just forgive me?"

I kept walking and went into the toy store and found that Ella had gone with Mom, Angel, and Dylan. "Hey, Ella." I said, and when I glanced back, Fang was running his fingers through his hair and walking out of the toy store. Good. Me and Ella talked about random guys and made random chit chat for a half hour when we finally left.

"That was so cool!" Angel beamed.

"It was wasn't it?" I said.

"Well, there is one down side." Ella said.

"Crap. I knew it. Lay it on me." I flopped on the couch and Angel sat beside me.

"Well, tomorrow…we sort of…have to go get registered for school."

My jaw dropped open. School! Really? "Great." I leaned back. In case you didn't know, the flock and I haven't had the best experiences with schools. Or ya know, good ones. Basically it either ends with mad scientists or Nudge wanting to cut her wings off.

"But look on the bright side! You'll get to go to school with me! I've always wanted to go to school with you Max!" She seemed happy so I, being the sap that I am, had to grin.

"Fine." I said

"And it's only two classes a day for three days a week. Unless you get in trouble. Then you have to go as many as they assign you."

"That's great. A school that I can't get in trouble in. Woo."

She giggled and went over to the love seat to sit on Iggy's lap. I sighed. Those two were all over each other. It was gross. I tried to think about other things, but I started to think about Fang. Yeah, I was mad at him, but I didn't want to break up.

* * *

I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. I got up and walked up stairs. First I went to the den, and he wasn't there. I went to his bedroom, and he wasn't there. Hmmm. I went over to my bedroom and there he was, sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I said, suspiciously.

"Waiting for you. You take forever." He smirked little.

I sighed and sat down beside him. "So…were still together?" I asked.

"I hope so." He grinned.

"Good." I said.

Fang sighed and laid down on my bed, and I laid beside him. He put his arm under my head. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my arm over his chest.

"What do we do in this underground world? Get jobs or something?"

I laughed "Ella says we have to go to school."

"I bet you're looking forward to that." He grinned. He then sat up and sighed.

I sat up too. I suddenly felt the need to be close to him, so I moved my way over to his lap, grabbed his face, and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but soon his hands began to linger up and down my sides. I moved so that my legs were on either sides of him and he rested back down on the bed. I was basically on top of him. Our kisses grew hungrier and hungrier with every minute pass. His tongue began to trace my bottom lip, I was nervous but I granted him entrance. Let me tell you, I've never done that before, but it's not that bad. I wanted to be closer and closer. I ran my hands up and down his chest, moving his shirt up a little. I then ran my hands up his shirt, tracing his rock hard abs. His hands ventured, too. They progressed down my legs, on my thighs, and dangerously close to my butt. He leaned up and kissed my neck, flicking his tongue a little, and I couldn't help it. A moan escaped my lips.

"You like that?" he sounded amused.

"Mmhmm." I said still kissing him, I grinned. And then my door opened.

"Max, I- Oh! Gross! Sorry!" Nudge yelled covering her eyes and running out of my room and down the hall. Crap. Moment officially ruined. My hands were still in Fang's shirt, his were right below my butt, and his head was turned towards he door.

I laughed a little. "Well, that sucked. Next time I say we lock the door." I grinned and got off of Fang and looked at the clock. Five thirty. "I guess we better go down stairs. Mom will probably come get us for supper soon."

Fang sighed and I could tell he was annoyed. "Fine." He grabbed my hand.

"Hold on." I said I ran over to the bathroom. I was a mess. Mom would definitely know what we were doing. I grabbed a hair brush and combed my hair down. Then I made sure my clothes were straight.

"Going somewhere?" Fang asked.

"You know what I was doing." I said matter of factly. I started to smooth out his hair and shirt when he looked at me.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked and gave a little chuckle.

"You want my mom to kill you?" I asked seriously.

He shrugged. "Kids! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom say from down stairs. I smirked at him and we headed down stairs.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you want to happen next! ^-^ come on people! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say about this chapter, except it's a little dramatic... but not much... Ok, alsoooo I'm kind of stuck on my other story... which sucks a lot, because I have way more views on that one and people seem to like it more. If you would could ya please read and review and give me some ideas? *puppy eyes* :D Anywaysss I have another chapter that I just need to add a little more to and I'll upload it. I decided I write chapters too fast to upload weekly... you should love me so much now :D anywayyyss read and review. cos I love you :D**

Forevermore

Chapter 6

"Ugh. I can't believe we have to go to school." We had all just been registered for school and now we were headed to The Outback Steakhouse for lunch. Dylan, Iggy, Ella, Fang, and I all registered for high school. Nudge registered for middle, and Angel and Gazzy for elementary.

"It's going to be ok, sweetie." Mom said. "You've hardly even been to school your whole lives.

"Yeah, I've had to go since I was three." Ella added.

Did I care? No. "Yeah, well you were normal."

"_Were _normal?"

"Yeah. Now you have a bird-kid half-sister and boyfriend, you're living in an underground city, and you're living with six mutant freaks, not to mention the city you live in is filled with them!"

"That doesn't mean that _I'm _not normal!" She shouted.

"Yes it does! Jesus! Stop PMSing!"

"That's enough!" Mom said as we pulled into The Outback.

Fang put his hand on my thigh and I smiled at him. I spotted mom looking at us through the rearview mirror and I rolled my eyes; I grabbed his hand and put it around my shoulders. He looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head. We all got out of the car and headed in.

* * *

Mom and Ella ordered human sized amounts of food while all seven of us bird kids ordered well, bird kid sized meals.

"This is great!" Gazzy said happily.

"Yeah! This is really cool, they give us a little mini loaf of bread and everything!" Angel said, cutting a piece off one.

"I want to come here every day." Iggy said while putting shrimp in his mouth.

"Agreed." Dylan said.

I smiled, do you know how long it's been since my family has been so happy and safe like this? Like, two years. Fang rubbed his leg against mine under the tabled as if to say, 'I know how you feel'. Without thinking I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. Mom, who was sitting between Ella and I, looked at me, but I didn't care. Why was she so strict about us lately? She was never this way before.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"I don't know. But it's not bad." He put his arm around me and kissed my head, casing Mom to clear her throat.

"Good." He said, and continued to eat his cheesecake, but he looped his ankle in mine under the table.

Nudge, who had been stuffing her face since we got our food, finally spoke up. "I can't believe we get to go to a school where we'll be like…normal! It's gonna be so fun! And I'll have friends to swap clothes with, and text, and talk about guys with! I might even get a boyfriend! And then we can like go on dates and see a movie and go to fancy restaurants and to the school dance! And then –"

"Whoa Nudge." Iggy said. "Don't make me deaf too!" he held his ears causing Ella to giggle, and Nudge to scowl at him, even though he couldn't see it.

* * *

"Let me see you schedule!" Ella had come into my room where I was changing.

"Gah! Don't you know how to knock!?" I hurriedly pulled up my night shorts.

"Ha-ha! Sorry, we're both girls you know." She said as I quickly pulled on a tank top.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Your schedule!" She smiled.

"It's down stairs."

We walked downstairs to find that Gazzy and Fang were playing a new M rated game they had. Mom wasn't home so it was ok to play it.

I walked over to Nudge's purse and dug it out. "Here" I handed her the schedule. I had Math and Literature on Day A, PE and Health on Day B, and Cooking and Science on Day C.

"Ooh! We have PE and Cooking together!" Ella squealed.

"Max has a cooking class? Ha!" Fang said as we walked over to the couch. I kicked him in the shin and sat down. "Whoa." He paused the game and looked at me.

"What?"

"You know what, Max." Nudge giggled.

"What?!" I said raising my voice.

"You look like a slut." Ella said jokingly and I flushed.

"Oh…uh…" I got all stammery for some reason. Suddenly I felt really revealed and naked. I wasn't planning on staying down stairs this long, but I still regretted putting on such revealing clothes.

Fang put his hand on my thigh but I pushed it away and got up. I ran upstairs and pulled on a house coat. Then I went back down stairs.

"No!" Fang whined, "You covered up all the good stuff!" He said sadly, causing Ella and Nudge to laugh. Iggy even smiled a little. Gazzy just looked confused, and Dylan looked down. Angel was gone with Mom, and Total and Akila were up in their room doing whatever.

I glared at him and he just shrugged. "Anyway," I said, causing the girls to laugh a little harder. What was so damned funny? "I'm going to bed!" I yelled, finally. I was through with them.

* * *

**FANG POV**

Damn it! She put clothes on. Jeez, can't I just get a break?

"I'm going to bed!" She said angrily. Gah! Why was she so sensitive?

"And I'm going to follow her…" I said. Honestly I was just stating a fact, not trying to be funny, but those girls wouldn't shut up. When I got up to her room, she was changing. Crap.

"What the hell?! Doesn't anyone know how to knock in this damn house?!" She said as I quickly shut the door. I tried to wipe a smile off my face before I went back in. I just saw Max in her bra. This was gonna be tough. Not to mention the girls probably heard her so they were laughing _even harder _now. If possible.

"I'm sorry." I said through the door. "Can I come in now?"

"I guess." I heard her say. When I walked in She had her tank top wrapped around her torso.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, trying not to grin. I took off my shirt and handed it to her.

"I was like, half naked! And no one decided to tell me until forever later!" She exclaimed, as I turned around so she could put it on.

"Do you not pay attention to the clothes you put on?"

"I didn't know I was coming back down stairs! I thought I was going to bed. And Ella walked in on me so I just grabbed the clothes on top…" She stated.

I sighed. "Sorry." I laid down on her bed and stretched out.

"What are you doing?" she probed.

"Laying down." I said.

She sighed and laid down with her head on my chest. I wrapped her in my arms and I wrapped my wings around us.

* * *

It seemed like we had only been asleep for a few seconds when Dr. M burst in the room. "Up, up, up! Fang get out now!" She shrieked. "Where is your shirt?" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of it on Max.

"Wha…?" Max, who had just jumped up, was rubbing her eyes.

"Get the hell out of the room Fang." She said, her words as cold as ice. I folded my wings and jumped up with my hands up.

"What did I do?" I questioned with my hands still up.

She looked at me with fire in her eyes and pointed to the door. "Out. Now." I looked at Max, who was looking at me, and just to piss off Dr. M, I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. I'll probably catch hell later, but seeing that woman's expression was sooo worth it.

"Don't know what I did, but sorry… I guess." I said in a bored tone and walked into my own room.

* * *

**MAX POV**

"Mom? What are you doing?" I yelled as I scrambled to put on some capris.

"What am I doing? What are _you two _doing?!"

"Sleeping! Until you barged in here and woke us up!" I yelled. "Why are you in here anyways?!" I demanded.

"Ella said you two went to bed together! What is wrong with you?!" She shrieked

"We didn't do anything! We were _asleep_!" I looked at her like she was crazy. What is up with her?!

"Sure, sure you didn't. Come on!" She grabbed my arm and started leading me out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted as she dragged me down stairs and towards the front door.

"Having you tested!" She opened the car door and pushed me in.

"Tested for what?!" I ordered.

"To see if you're having sex with him!" She started the car and down the driveway.

"You're kidding right? It's almost three in the morning!" I tried to get out of the car but she locked the thingy.

"There's an all-night health department about thirty minutes away."

I sighed. "Mom, you know I'm not doing anything right?" I asked seriously.

"No." She said hesitantly, "No, I don't." She sighed, she seemed like she was really upset about this.

I couldn't believe her! "Mom!" I managed. I was speechless.

"Why were you wearing his shirt? Why were you in your underwear? Why were you two all cuddled up?"

"He walked in on me when I was changing! So he handed me his shirt!"

"So he just stayed while you changed?! You just let him see you like that!"

"No! He closed the door so I could cover myself! Mom, when we were in the school we took baths together all the time! He's seen me lots of times!"

"You were young, and you weren't together! And he was in the same bed with you because?"

"He wanted to I guess! I don't know! I was tired so I didn't care!"

"You just let him stay in your room! Why are you two so touchy feely if nothing's going on?"

"He's my _boyfriend_! And I freaking love him for God's sake!"

She just shook her head.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird these past few days?" I asked.

"Weird how?" She questioned.

"Every time Fang… like hugs me or something, you get this weird thing that happens to you and you go all strict and evil. You've been acting like a real witch towards me and Fang." I said honestly.

"Oh…" She began, "I just… I feel like I'm losing you, Max." I could see tears in her eyes, what was the big deal?

"Lose me?"

"I don't know. I just got you a year and a half ago, and I'm gonna lose you. You're so grown up, you're not like a normal everyday 16 year old…in some ways. You're more…adult."

"Yeah, but I was never gonna be normal." I tried. "I had wings when I was born for crying out loud!"

"I mean, you don't act your age. You act much older." She explained. "You do whatever you please, like you always have. I just…don't want you to go too far."

"Oh. But I won't! I-I didn't! Why are you all afraid? Do you not trust me?" I looked at her in all earnestness.

"I do trust you Max! But, your… a teenager…teenagers get hormones. " She looked away, but soon remembered she was driving.

I was speechless, I couldn't think of anything to say. This was so sudden; she didn't ask me about it. She didn't talk to me about it. So finally I just said, "What do they do with the test thing?"

"They swab your cervix." She said.

Oh hell no. "Whaaat? You mean they…like stick a Q-tip…in… me?" I asked slowly.

"Yep." She said. She was really being straight forward.

"Gross! Mom, turn the car around! I don't wanna do this!"

"It doesn't hurt, and plus, then you can get birth control pills. And if you haven't been doing anything, at least you'll be protected when you do…" She got all sad-eyed again.

"I don't care if it hurts! It's so gross! I don't want some guy… like… doing that to me…" This was the most awkward conversation. Ever.

"Sorry sweetie… but look on the bright side."

"And that is?"

"You won't get pregnant." She tried to lighten the mood a little. It didn't work.

I sighed as we pulled into Teen Matters. I tried to stay in the car, but she was seriously going to stay with me until I got out, and after an hour of listening to Michael Jackson, I couldn't take it.

* * *

Long, weird, uncomfortable story short, the lady was a girl, and she totally got that I was nervous. She was really nice, and made sure I knew that it was ok. And Mom found out that we weren't doing anything. They gave me free birth control for a month and told me to let them know when I needed more. Then this girl pulled me into a room away from Mom and asked me how I was. We had a short conversation about Fang, and pressures, and urges. She slipped me a few … condoms for Fang… and I put them in my pocket. As if he would need them. Or he better not. I will kill him.

"So how was it?" Mom asked when I got in the car.

I just looked away. I felt really strange and embarrassed about this whole thing. The last I wanted to do was talk about it.

"So now you're ignoring me?" She said. I shook my head. I wasn't mad at her; just I didn't want her asking me weird questions. She seemed to understand and we were silent the whole way home.

**Okaayyy so sorry about the whole Dr M freak out. I thought it was funny how Max had a freak out about going to the dr... Next chapter should be up in a couple hours. :D reviewwwww and please help me out a lil with ideas :S going though some writers block on my other story... **


	7. Chapter 7

**So... nothing really new. Just an uneventful day with the flock. .. yeh... read and REVIEW! I got ZERO reviews in six days...people... I'm awesome enough for reviews... cmon.:3 **

Forevermore

Chapter 7

"Will you just tell me what happened?" Fang asked. I had woken up around two today and stayed in my room curled up in my covers, because I was a little embarrassed about last night. Mom repeatedly tried to talk to me, but I was a little upset with her. I felt violated, basically.

"No." It was around four now, and I was hungry as crap. "Go get me food." I commanded.

"Then will you tell me?"

"No."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nachos."

He got up and just as he was leaving he met Mom at the door. "She doesn't wanna talk to you for some unknown reason that she won't tell me about."

"Oh well." She pushed past him and sat on the bed next to me. "Max, sweetie talk to me. I'm sorry for making you do that."

I rolled over and groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I just wanted to get you protection. I didn't want you to make any mistakes. I wanted to help." She explained.

"So? Do you know how violated I feel? How come you didn't do this to Ella?"

"She's more of an ask-for-permission-first type of daughter. And I already talked to her. I'm taking her when she turns 16." Ella was three months younger than me.

"Taking her where?" Fang asked, walking into the room with my nachos.

"Nowhere!" I barked grabbing my nachos from him.

"Fang, will you give us a minute?" Mom asked, she was a lot nicer to him today. Probably because I was right.

"No!" I grabbed his arm as he got up. "Stay so mom will shut up!" he sat back down.

"Max, honey, you need to come down stairs." She said strictly.

"I will after I eat." I lied.

She exhaled and patted my shoulder. "Fine."

* * *

I ate my nachos in silence while Fang and I watched CSI. "What did she do to you?" he finally spoke up.

"Will you shut up about it?"

"No. Not until you tell me."

"She made me take a test! Ok! Now shut up!

'That's it. A test?"

"Not that kind of test you idiot!"

"Well what kind of test?!"

"Nothing! It's embarrassing ok? Damn! Shut up!" I threw the pillow at him.

"I know every embarrassing thing about you."

I snorted. "No you don't."

"What the hell did she make you do?"

"She made me get a cotton swap up my freaking vag ok?" I hated him for making me reveal something so humiliating.

His eyes widened in surprise, and his face turned from olive, to tomato. "Oh." He looked down. "Sorry."

"See?" I yelled and covered my head with pillows.

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "I love you, and I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Thanks." I said, suddenly feeling better. "Let's go down stairs."

We began to walk out of my room. "You know, it's a shame a Q-tip got into you before I did." Fang laughed.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I glared at him and he shrugged.

* * *

"Max! You two slept late." Ella winked.

"Shut up." Fang said, was he going to be all protective now? That's good and bad…

She gave him a mean look, which he ignored. "You know we start school tomorrow, right?" She said moving on.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, I didn't know this would happen so soon!

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Nudge ran in from the kitchen.

"We have to go to the mall! I need new makeup, new shoes, everything!" Ella exclaimed.

"Max?" Angel walked up behind me. 'Can I wear makeup?" The eight year old asked.

"Uhm… sure." I didn't care, we've done what we wanted our whole lives. She seemed happy with this and went to her room.

I looked over at Fang who looked….blurry? He was trying to sneak my chocolate chip cookie. "What are you doing?" I yanked my cookie from his hand.

"How did you see me?" He whined.

"You're not invisible. You're blurry."

"Really? I was standing completely still."

I sighed. "I don't know. I have to go with the girls to the mall."

"Why?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Because. I don't know. Maybe I don't." I leaned back against his chest, just as Mom walked in the room. Great.

"Hello kids." She said as she walked upstairs. Awesome, now she won't bug us every time we're two feet from each other. Maybe the test wasn't that bad after all.

I sighed. "She seems to not care about us anymore." I grinned.

"Yeah, what was up with her?"

"She thought we were having sex…" I whispered, so that no one else would hear.

"Oh." He whispered.

I broke free of his grasp and grabbed his hand. I started walking up to the den. "I need to talk to you." I said.

"Oh, yay." He said.

"Shut up. It's important." I glared at him as we walked into the den.

"Hi fellow freaks!" Total smiled as he walked past us and out of the den.

"Hey Total." I said with fake happiness.

I sat Indian style on the couch and Fang sat in front of me.

"Okay, we need to do something about this." I started.

"What?"

"The whole sex thing. Mom had a freak out and made me go get the test done, but to be honest she freaked me out a little, too. I don't wanna get pregnant, you know… when the time comes."

He just nodded and I could tell he didn't like this conversation. His face was getting pink. "Uh…ok."

"She made me get birth control. And these are for you." I pulled five condoms from my pocket and handed them to him.

"Where did you get these?" He took them and shoved them in his pocket quickly, his face getting red again.

"The lady at the doctor's office. She gave me this whole speech."

"Ah."

"When will our first time be?" I asked quietly.

"Now, if you'd like." He joked.

"This is serious!"

He sighed. "I don't know. Whenever we feel like we need to I guess."

"Okay." I leaned over and put my head on his lap, and we watched a new episode of Bones.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Come on Max! You're gonna make us late for school." Nudge burst into my room as I was slipping on some shoes.

"Jeez. I'm coming!" I finished with my shoes and headed down stairs.

While we were in the car – Mom wouldn't let us fly - we all swapped schedules.

I had math and PE with Fang, Math and Science with Dylan, and Lit with Iggy. "Cool, I won't have to be without friends for long. Well sort of. Two hour long classes won't be fun."

Dylan was sitting on my right side, and Fang on my left. Fang rubbed my thigh, and Dylan looked down. I wanted to enjoy that, but it was obvious that Fang wanted to make Dylan jealous, so it was hard. I sighed.

We dropped off all of the younger kids first and then headed to the high school. When we got out of the car, me, Fang, and Dylan walked up the steps and into the school. There were girls eyeing Fang and Dylan, and there were guys eyeing me.

"Hi, what's your name?" A blonde girl walked up beside Fang. I glared at her, but she was too lost in Fang's face to notice, apparently.

"Fang." He stated in a bored tone. What the hell, Fang?! I stayed silent to see what he was up to.

"That's hot." She grinned, and I had to give all the strength I had to not ripping her face off. What? It's not like I'm jealous or anything. "I'm Ginger." She smiled and stepped a little closer to him.

"Hi, Ginger. Meet Max, my girlfriend." And he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Her face fell and she looked at me.

"Oh." She tried a smile again.

"Hi, Ginger." I said with fake happiness in my voice. Go Fang! I tried my best not to laugh. The look of her face!

"H-Hi." I'm guessing she knew who I was, seeming as she got all scared. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know that he was…your boyfriend. I didn't mean-"

"Relax. Jeez." I said.

"S-sorry. I have to go." And she ran off to meet her friends again.

"Well that was fun." Fang grinned.

"I love you." I laughed.

"I know."

I looked over at Dylan who was being silent. "What's the matter with you?"

"I have nothing to say." He retorted

I broke from Fang, because I felt bad for him. "Come on. We need to get to Math." I pushed him a little.

**Ok, so I'm gonna warn you, yall are going to hate me for the next chapter. :S but it goes with the plot so... but I'm not uploading that one yet, maybe tomorrow... I'm only half way through with it so... but yeah :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:3 i love you all :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pleaseeee dont hate me! And review so that I know that my story isnt just a bubble floating out in internet world... **

Forevermore

Chapter 8

"I don't care what you say, that guy is a creeper!" Iggy argued as we walked through the front door. Today was pretty uneventful; in Math, Fang, Dylan, and I just worked on the project that the teacher assigned us, and in Lit me and Iggy sat there and made fun of the teacher, along with everyone else. Pretty boring five hours if you ask me. But to be honest, I liked it. I felt at ease and normal. Something was going good in my life. The only sign that something was soon to screw up.

"Whatever. It was funny when he cried though." I laughed.

"You made a teacher cry on your first day of school?" Dylan asked.

"Not just me, the whole class collectively." I said defensively, as we walked up stairs.

"Okay." Dylan said smiling. "So when did Mr. Right say that project was due?"

"Who cares." I said collapsing on the couch in the den. I liked the big TV in there. "I'm not going to help you two with it anyway" I said truthfully.

He sighed and sat beside me. "How nice."

I smiled. Dylan was awesome just to talk to sometimes. I had left the others in the kitchen. "Eww. Days of our Lives is on. What the hell?" I quickly changed the channel.

"What's wrong with that?" Dylan asked.

"Too romancy…"

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

I turned to face him and just started to argue when he scooted closer to me and put his hand on my thigh. "What are you-" Then his lips were on mine. I couldn't react, my brain shorted out. He wrapped his arms around me and turned his head to deepen the kiss. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. He pushed me down on the couch and was now on top of me. His tounge went into my mouth, and his hands went into my shirt, nearing my bra, as I began to gather my thoughts. I had to stop this! But did I want to? I leaned up to kiss him better, completely conscious of what I was doing, but for some reason not caring. I liked it, for some reason. I wanted this to be happening. Our tongues wrestled for a few minutes longer. I was so distracted by this that I didn't even hear when Fang called me.

"Max where are you? Max- What the hell?!" He rushed over and pushed Dylan onto the floor causing him to hit his head on the coffee table.

"Fang!" I yelled, Dylan's head was bleeding, but that didn't stop him from getting up and shoving Fang into the wall. There was a large hole there now. I jumped up and pulled my shirt down quickly.

I tried to stop them but they threw punches at each other as the rest of the household rushed upstairs to see what was happening. "Stop!" I grabbed Fang's fist in mid-punch and he just pushed me back down to the floor.

"What's going on?!" Mom rushed in "Oh! Boys! What's the matter with you two?! Stop!"

"What the hell were you doing with her?!" Fang threw a fierce punch at Dylan's nose, causing more blood to spill.

"You saw us! What do you think?!" Dylan returned his punch with a swift kick in the side, causing Fang to fall to the floor.

"Stop please!" I begged, what had I done? This was my fault! They were going to kill each other! "Stop!" I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I could have prevented this. I could have pulled away, but I didn't want to. Or did I?

I watched Dylan pounce on Fang, and punch him in the nose. "Do I seriously have to kick your butt again?" He sneered. I could see Fang struggling.

"Get the hell off of me!" Fang pushed him off and into the entertainment center. The TV, along with a few pictures, fell onto Dylan's head. He fell to the floor, motionless, as Fang sprang onto him and grabbed his neck.

"Boys! Stop now!" Mom ordered, though it did no good. She, also, had tears in her eyes.

"Fang stop!" I cried and rushed over to him, trying to pull his hands away. Dylan was struggling to move his hands, but he was lying in a growing pool of his own blood, so he was weak. "Fang! Please!" I sobbed as Iggy and Ella rushed over to help me.

"Fang calm down!" Iggy yelled trying to pull his other arm.

"Fang! What's wrong with you?" Ella was pulling the back of his shirt.

"Fang! Please! Stop! I'm begging you! Please! Don't! Don't do this! Please!" I pleaded. It was useless, when Fang was this mad he was unstoppable. He was going to kill Dylan if we didn't get him away. "Someone help us please!" I sobbed.

Gazzy and Nudge rushed over and grabbed his sides. "Fang stop!" I bawled. "Angel can't you control his mind or something?!" I saw Dylan growing pale. I was covered in his blood.

"I can't! It's blocked!" She cried as she too tried pulling at Fang shirt. Nudge and Akila ran in and were biting his ankles. I had never seen Fang this mad! What was I going to do?!

I looked over and saw that Mom was grabbing her cell phone. "Mom! No! Don't please don't!" She was going to call the police. "Fang! Stop!" I cried.

"What do I do? He's going to kill him!" Mom sobbed.

"Fang! Please!" I could see Dylan's pupils turning to pinpoints and knew he only had seconds left. I had no other choice so I jumped up and gave Fang a hasty kick to the side of the head. He slammed into the wall and looked at me in surprise, as Dylan gasped in breaths.

"I-I…" he stuttered as he realized what he had done. He was breathing heavily.

I ran to Dylan's side. "Are you ok?" I wasn't crying as hard now. I looked over and saw Iggy and Nudge pushing a bloodied Fang out of the room.

Dylan just breathed heavily. I could see the blood pouring from his neck. "Mom!" I panicked. "C-call an ambulance! Hurry! He'll die!"

She scrambled to get her phone and press 911 with her shaking fingers. "Y-yes, we have a situation. He's bleeding…his neck."

I tried to get Dylan out of the floor, but he was dead weight. I could see him starting to drift off just as I heard sirens outside. "Dylan no! Please! Wake up!" his eyes fluttered shut as the paramedics rushed in and put him on a stretcher. Then another one began to interrogate mom, as she said we just found him like this.

"Oh my god…" Ella said as she walked up and looked at all of the blood on the floor. "Will he die?" She asked, tears falling down her face.

I just looked at the floor. I couldn't breathe. Did he die? Will he die? What do I do? I just fell to my knees. I had no idea where to turn. "Ella?"

"Yes?" She bent down beside me.

"I…I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She assured me.

"But… I just… can you go get Fang?" I wiped my eyes and tried to stop the tears.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea…" she hesitated.

"Please? I just need to apologize."

She seemed taken aback by this but followed my orders. A few minutes later Fang walked in the room and saw me sitting in the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Me too." He said, and I could sense the anger in his voice. "Why did you kiss him?" He asked, ice in his voice.

"I-I didn't! He kissed me! I just…didn't react…right." I explained.

"That's not any better, Max! You just basically cheated on me! I would _never _do that to you! Ever! How could you?" I could see the sadness in his eyes and I knew I had really hurt him.

"I didn't know he was going to do that! I was too surprised to react! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I got up and went over to him. I reached for his arm.

"Don't come near me!" He yanked his arm away. "I can't even look at you! I just can't … do this… You could have pushed him off of you!" he looked at me with the most hurt look I had ever seen from him, as if he was going to cry. "But yet you just sat there and freaking made out with him!"

"I know! I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean for that to happen! I just-" I cried.

"I don't care! I just can't … believe you could do that to me. And here I though you freaking loved me!" He scoffed as he began to walk down the hall to his room, and I followed him.

"I do love you! I'm so sorry! Fang, please! I'm sorry." I had tears running down my cheeks, but I tried to stay strong. I reached for his hand and held it mine as he just looked at the two hands intertwined. "I'm so, so, so sorry." I whispered, tears falling onto his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm so sorry." I looked down.

"I am too. But not for hurting Dylan." He looked at me one more time, with pain in his eyes, before he yanked his hand away and slammed his door in my face.

"Fang…I'm so sorry." I whispered. What had I done? I just ruined the best relationship I had ever had, because I got caught up in the moment! I just sank to the floor in front of his door.

Mom, who had been watching the whole argument walked over to me. "Max, sweetie, come here." I guess she knew how sad I was. She grabbed my hand and I slowly stood up.

"I…" I felt numb. Had this really just happened? Did I really just lose two of the people I cared the most about? All because of a stupid decision?! "I just… I didn't mean…" I tried, I knew she heard what I did.

"I know honey." She pulled me into a hug.

"But he… I didn't… please…Fang." I didn't know what I was trying to say. Mom just pulled me into my room and sat me on the bed. "No… I need… Fang… is Dylan…" I looked at her. I needed her, but what for I had no clue.

"Its ok sweetie, you're just in shock." She sat down beside me.

I finally gathered my thoughts. "I didn't mean to." I managed.

"It's ok, honey, we all make mistakes." She rubbed my arms.

I didn't know what to do so I just put my head onto her shoulder and bawled my eyes out.

**I didnt kill Dylan yet... your reviews will tell me what to do. :D trust me I'll fix it! :O dont hate me! just bare with me! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHH! Dont hate me please! :'( I updated late AND i left you with a major cliff hanger,,,**

**B.T.W! Thanks for my first constructive criticism. I appreciate it. Seriously. I'm not even being a smart ass. Now I know what not to do! :D but yeah...I jumbled a lot of events into one chapter so I tried to slow it a little in this one...let me know what ya think :D**

Forevermore

Chapter 9

**FANG POV**

She's sorry?! She's freaking sorry?! That all she can say?! I didn't know what to do. I was so filled with anger and hurt and regret, that I just slammed my fist through the window. It shattered into pieces and fell to the flower garden below. I barely felt it considering I just smashed my fist through much worse. I sat on my bed trying to catch my breath and collect my thoughts.

I had just seen my girlfriend making out with the person I hated more than anything! Was she my girlfriend anymore? I didn't freaking know. I don't care if he kissed her first, she had her tongue in his mouth too! I never imagined her doing this to me. I never imagined that she would betray in such a way that hurt this bad! I didn't want to talk to her. She would try to explain herself, but in the end she still cheated on me. Betrayed me, hurt me. And I didn't want her to tell me that again.

I just rested my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. What do I do now? Do I leave? No! She should leave! I sighed and laid back on my bed. I could hear Max's soft sobs in the other room. I didn't feel sorry for her. She should feel sorry for me! Gah! I just wanted time to rewind or something! I had loved her with all my heart! I would never have done anything like this to her! I just rolled over on my bed and drifted into a doze. I didn't love her anymore…I think.

**MAX POV**

"Max? Can I come in?" I heard Iggy outside the door. I had just woken up that morning and remembered what happened last night. It was around seven, so the rest of the flock, besides Fang, Dylan and I obviously, were getting ready for school.

"Ok." I said quietly.

He opened the door and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I just shrugged. I looked at the ground and tears came to my eyes. I was glad he couldn't see.

"Everything's going to be ok." He said softly. I loved how Iggy always comforted me when I needed it.

"Do you not know what I did?" I wiped my nose.

"No, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He said gently.

"Not that bad? Iggy I just made out with Dylan! I could have easily stopped but I didn't! So I probably just got him killed, and on top of that I just freaking lost the person I loved more than anything!" I started crying as Mom walked into my room.

"Iggy! Leave Max alone!" She said firmly.

"He was just trying to help." I sniffled.

Iggy pulled me into a hug as I saw Fang's door open. I knew heard what I said, but he just looked at me and went down the hall.

"Iggy go downstairs and eat your breakfast." Mom said and he did so.

"Max-" her phone started ringing and she put it to her ear. "Oh! Alright." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

I just knew that call was about Dylan. I knew he was dead. I watched as Mom walked back through my door. "Max-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! I can't!" I covered my ears.

"He's not dead." She said, and I barely heard her.

"Wh-what?" I removed my hands.

"They said he was in a semi-stable condition, but he lost a lot of blood, so they're not sure if he will live or not…" her voice trailed off at the last part.

"I have to see him." I said looking away in thought. He wasn't dead yet. He might not die! I need to see him!

"Max, I don't know-"

"Mom! I have to see him! I might be able to do something! Please!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do that. You're going through too much right now."

I stared at her in disbelief for a second, before rushing out of my room and to the front door. I unfurled my wings as I heard her calling for me. I had no idea where to go, so I just pushed off the ground and flew.

* * *

About an hour later I found the hospital. I was flying unusually slow, even though I kept trying to go faster.

"Yes, may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to see Dylan." I said firmly.

"Last name?" She began to type on her computer. Crap. What was his last name!?

"I don't know, the one with the wings?!" I was growing impatient.

"Oh, alright." She led me to his room, where I saw my Mom sitting in a chair.

"Max! There you are! We'll be leaving now." She said as she began to push me out of the room.

"Why?! Why can't I at least say goodbye?! I'm the one who got him killed!" I got free of her grasp and went by the bed. "Dylan…" He was all bruised and swollen. He had a shaved spot in his head where the TV hit him. There was a large bandage wrapped around his neck.

"Max!" he smiled up at me.

"How do you feel?" I brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Ok, I guess." He grinned.

"I'm sorry." I looked down.

"Max we need to go." Mom said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I ignored her and so did Dylan. "Hey, don't be sorry. Fang was the one who almost killed me." He gave a weak chuckle, and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah but if I wasn't kissing you…"

His thumb began to rub circles into the back of my hand. "I kissed you first. I'm the one at fault. Not you." He said firmly.

"I could have stopped you…" I tried my best to hold back tears.

"Look," He sat up slowly and grabbed my face in his hands. "I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that happens to me. Alright?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

"Max, let's go." Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

When we were outside the room, I got an idea. "Maybe I can donate blood."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I can't just let him die. I don't want him to die. He's part of my flock now, and I care the same amount about him as I would Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, or Fang."

She just nodded and we headed to the front. I ended up giving three pints of blood and he got almost fifty percent better. He went from being 'Definitely going to die' to 'has small chance of living'.

* * *

After giving blood Mom said that I had to come home. I gave a lot of blood so I wasn't up for arguing. I realized it only took about five minutes. I just spent an hour flying in the wrong direction.

When we arrived, everyone, except for Fang of course, ran to the door. I got a lot of hugs and I went to sit on the couch. Fang went into the kitchen with his cup.

"Why are you so pale?" Gazzy asked, handing me a cookie, which I quickly ate.

"I…gave Dylan some blood." I replied. Just then I heard glass shattering in the kitchen, and Fang walked out of it and up the stairs to his room. I got up to follow, almost falling down the stairs in the process.

"Max. Stop. Just stay down here." Mom tried to stop me.

"Mom, just leave me alone! I've done plenty of things in my life without you! Why can't I just do this?!" I stalked the rest of the way up the stairs and just made it to Fang's door as he was about to close it. I pushed it open and went into his room.

**FANG POV**

She gave him blood?! Why did she want him to live? Did she love him? I shook my head. "What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Fang, I am so, so sorry." She looked me in the eye.

"Yeah. I get that. Now leave." I was tired of her at the moment. I didn't want to talk right now.

"No. I'm going to say what I have to say." She said quietly.

"Fine. But hurry, my show is about to come on." I looked away. I wasn't trying to hurt her, only get her to leave. Even though I didn't love her anymore, I still didn't want her hurt, for some reason. Even though she hurt me…bad.

"I'm sorry that I kissed Dylan. I'm sorry that I made out with him. I'm sorry that I let him put his hands up my shirt. I'm sorry for all of that. I just wish that you get that." I could see her holding back tears. Put his hands up her shirt?! I haven't even got to do that! She won't let me!

"Are you kidding me?! Do you know how hurt I am? Do you know how terrible this whole thing makes me feel? Do you not get that I have feelings too?!" I was so angry with her and Dylan, and I just… I didn't want to be! But I can't help it! "Do you know how much I loved you? Do you not understand…" I shook my head.

"I know and I was wrong!" She bent down in front of where I was sitting, and took my hand. "I didn't mean for it to go so far! I just got caught up in the moment."

"How does that make it okay?!" I looked her deep in the eyes.

"It doesn't! I never said it did!" I saw the tears going down her cheeks. "I wasn't thinking, I just… I wish I never did it Fang. I don't want to lose you." Her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

"Yeah, well, I'm lost." I looked down. Did I really want this to happen? "I mean God Max! I didn't want to lose you either! But…I can't … be with you anymore." I stood up.

She nodded "I know." She stood up, not taking her hand from mine. "And…I..I…I'm just so so..o…rry." She burst into tears.

I looked down. "So this is it?" I asked.

"I…It doesn't have to b…be." She wiped her nose.

"Yeah. It does." I said quietly. She squeezed my hand and walked out of the room, her hands over her eyes. I didn't want it to be over! I wanted us to be ok again. But I couldn't be with someone who betrayed me. It was against my principals. And I was about to make the biggest mistake ever.

**Ahhhhh! Cliff hanger D: I know… I suck…..but I couldn't write the next part without having a freaking long as hell chapter….so…yeah… :S Also, our internet get cut off tomorrow ... cos my mom doesnt like to pay bills. (seriously our satellite got cut off so she could get her hair done. what a bitch I know.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. SO I pretty much fixed most of it in this chapter. And yeah... not much to say exceptttt REVIEW! **

**:3 Flames are excepted...cos I dont really obsess over reviews. Okay...well not alot anyway...just shush. gah.**

**Anyway enjoy :D **

Forevermore

Chapter 10

**FANG POV**

_I was about to make the biggest mistake._

I walked right over to her room. I could hear her crying. I felt really bad, even though it was her fault. I didn't want to lose her. I forgive her, I have to. I love her, I worked too hard to get her, for her to be lost over some stupid guy. He was at fault. Not her.

I opened her door and saw Ella and Dr. Martinez trying to comfort her. "Max?" They all three looked up just noticing me.

"F-Fang?" She looked at me with tear stains all over her face.

"Fang, I think you should leave." Dr. Martinez said. I ignored her

I walked right over to Max and pulled her up and into a hug. I loved her so much. I was going to keep her.

"I'm so s…sorry." She whispered. All I could do was hold her tighter. I rubbed my hands up and down her back, between her wings. She clutched the back of my shirt as if it was her last breath. I could feel her shoulders shaking with sobs. I felt my shirt getting wet with her tears.

"It's ok. I'm here now." I grabbed her chin and tilted it up so that she was looking me in the eyes.

"I'm s…o sorry. I love you so m…uch." She looked deeply into my eyes, I knew she really meant it. She just made a mistake.

Then I saw the large bruise on her forehead. "Did I…?" I brushed my fingers over it only for her to wince in pain. She looked down. I had hurt her too?! "When did I…?" She only shook her head. "I'm sorry." I could see Dr. M look down. I had punched her daughter right in front of her. I hoped she didn't think we were that sort of dysfunctional couple now.

I loved her too. And to prove it I leaned down, completely conscious of Dr. M and Ella right beside us, and kissed her.

She let go of my shirt and her arms fell to her sides. I moved my hands so I was holding her face. It felt right, somehow. After these past two days, I finally felt ok. I finally felt right again.

We broke apart a few seconds later, only looking into each other's eyes. But right after that Ella cleared her throat. "What? You want one too?" I asked her and Max giggled.

"Uh…no." She glared and crossed her arms. I could see Dr. M grin a little.

"Well then what?"

"Just that you're forgetting that we're in here too." I could tell she didn't like me very much.

"No, I'm aware." I grinned and took Max's hand. She looked up at me and smiled.

She huffed and walked out of the room. Dr. M decided to speak up. "So… you two are ok? There won't be any more yelling and hitting and killing people right?" I guess she saw that we were a lot more… um, intense, than humans, so she wasn't the most concerned with the fight.

"I don't know." Max looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah." I looked down. I knew how bad she felt about Dylan. And I knew she felt terrible about him getting hurt, I bet she was blaming herself for that too. That's probably why she gave him blood.

"Alright, be down stairs for dinner in an hour." She clapped her hands and walked out of the room.

**MAX POV**

"Really? We really are back?" I said.

"Yeah. I just… didn't want to lose you." He sat on my bed and I sat with him. I had some explaining to do. I can't believe he actually forgave me! I didn't deserve it at all.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry for what I did. I really wasn't thinking I swear. I just…reacted. I just didn't react … right I guess. I should have never done it. I feel really stupid and I should have pushed him off. I shouldn't have kept kissing him. I am so ashamed, and I … I am so sorry." My voice got a little shaky. I was about to cry again. Gah, I hated being a girl.

"Hey, don't cry. You've cried enough already." He tilted my head back and kissed my neck, doing the same tongue thing that made me go crazy last time. I couldn't hold in the gasp of pleasure and I could tell he was proud of himself.

I leaned back on the bed as he crawled on top of me. I kissed him anxiously, tracing his bottom lip with my tongue. He granted me entrance and our tongues explored each other's mouths. "I'm so…glad were ok…again." I said between kisses.

"Me…too." His hands ventured up my shirt, and I let him. I wanted this.

"Mmmm." I moaned. He began to get really close to my bra. His hands fumbled with the hook, and he finally got it off.

He began to grope my breasts under my shirt. "T-take it off." I gasped.

He looked at me, grinned and ripped it off. He began to kiss in between them. I grasped his hair between my fingers. "You like it?" He asked, trailing kisses up and down my torso, nipping every once in a while.

When I just moaned he smiled, pleased with himself. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, straddling him. I never wanted this to stop. It just felt so _good._

The moment was soon ruined when I heard someone knock on my door. "Max? We're going out to eat, so you and Fang need to come with us."

I quickly composed myself. "Ok Gaz." I said. My life right? That couldn't have lasted long. 'Course not.

"Dammit." Fang said rolling off of me. We were both still breathing pretty heavily. I didn't want to stop. But something in me was glad Gazzy had interrupted us. What if we went… really far? What if everyone heard us?

I smiled and got my bra from the floor. "By the way, nice job at ripping my shirt off."

"I try." He grinned and grabbed another shirt out of my closet.

I sighed and walked over to him and started to smooth his hair down. "You've gotta stop that." He grinned but let me finish.

"I can't. It's so messy." I slipped my shirt on and opened the door.

"And whose fault is that?" He teased, putting his arm around me. I stuck my tongue out at him, only for him to lean down and bite it.

"Eew!" I jumped out of his arms and glared at him.

"It wasn't so eew in there was it?" he pointed to my bedroom. I glared at him again. I hated that he was right.

"I don't care. No lovey dovey stuff in front of the flock ok?"

"Not even this?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Only this." I gave in and wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. We walked down the hall and got to the steps.

"Yeah this won't work." He said releasing me. When I gave him a worried look he picked me up bridal style and carried me down the steps.

"ZOMG! Max, Fang! You guys are together again? OMG! Yay!" Nudge ran up and hugged Fang nearly causing him to drop me. He let me go so I could stand on my own.

Angel smiled. "I don't like it when everyone's sad." She said.

"Yeah what happened anyways?" Gazzy asked. Instantly Mom, Iggy, Fang, and I all looked down.

"S' not important." Fang mumbled.

"Um, so where are we going to eat?" I tried to lighten the mood a little.

"I was thinking sushi? Koji anyone?" Mom asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

**I have a few more chapters done, but I'm running out of ideas. :O Tell me waht you want to happen and I'll see what i can work in :D BTW I dont really wanna have more chapters than reviews sooo... review and I'll update :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally get ONE review after all this time? Are you fking kidding me?! Dammit people!**

**I'm fine with not updating this, and I wont until I get at least five more reviews.**

Forevermore

Chapter 11

_Time Jump! One week later. :D_

"Max! Oh my goodness Max!" I jumped. I was curled up next to Fang on the couch for movie night, and was nearly asleep. It had been a week since the… incident. And Dylan was slowly recovering. I was glad, but I tried not to show it in front of Fang. I'm also supposed to go see him today. He might get to come home and everything. Mom had also had a repairman come in and fix everything. He said it was pretty normal in this new world full of aggressive enhanced people. My head had healed and we were all going back to school. My favorite part of it all. "Max! Hurry!"

I would have been scared as hell, had it not been Total calling me. "Whaaat?" I whined, getting up.

"Everyone! Come, please! There's something wrong with Akila!" He ran into the room and was pulling on my sock.

I sighed as everyone followed me into their room. When we were a few feet from the door I could hear a low whimpering.

"Is she hurt?! Oh my gosh what's happening!?" Total was panicked.

My mom walked over and examined her. Then she started to laugh which _did not_ make Total happy. "Let's just say, in about seven hours, you're doing to have a few beautiful children." She smiled really big.

"What?" Totals black eyes got as big as baseballs. Sort of. "B-Babies?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. Better go get ready, in a few hours, she'll be giving birth."

"Eew." I said, as the three youngest bird kids giggled.

"I'm gonna be a dad! A dad!" He seemed to get over his shock and was happy again. "I don't know how to take care of puppies!" Oh, I spoke too soon.

"Congrats, Total." I said leaving the room. So now there were gonna be a bunch of little puppies around here? That might not be so bad…

"So puppies?" Fang asked, following me down the hall to the bathroom.

"Yeah. I guess." I tried getting a brush through my matted hair. "Not sure how good or bad that is though."

"You know we can basically live normal lives now, right. You don't have to worry about everything. You can relax you know." He reassured.

"Do you know how hard it is for _me_ to relax?" I scoffed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why do you assume I'm going somewhere?" I asked quietly. Crap, I couldn't tell him I was going to see Dylan. He would have a freak out. Come up with an excuse Max, hurry.

"You're actually brushing your hair." He said flatly.

"I'm going to the mall with Ella and Nudge." I said unconvincingly.

"Going to see Dylan?" He asked. Why did he have to know me so well?

I sighed. "Yeah." I said quietly. "I don't have to." Whoa. Maximum Ride needing approval from a man? Oh hell no.

"Well, I don't wanna be one of those 'over-controlling' boyfriends that tell you what to do all the time…so…I don't care. Well, I do…but still." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry…" I looked down.

"Hey, don't be all sad. You're forgiven. But that doesn't mean he is." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I have to go. Love you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the bathroom door before he changed his mind. I ran over to my room to grab some money, just in case, and headed to the hospital.

-line break-

"Max!" Dylan said happily.

"Hey! You're walking!" I ran over to him. He was in the waiting room, uhm, waiting on me.

"Yeah, I'm not as dizzy anymore." He grinned and looked down.

"So do you get to come home today?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey can we go to the mall and eat? I'm starving. They don't understand the whole 'bird kids eat a crap load' thing."

I laughed. "Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself. Can you fly? Or should we walk?"

"Ah…walk I guess." He said unsurely. "Not sure if I have enough of my strength back to fly yet." I agreed and we headed to the mall.

-line break-

"How great is this pizza?" Dylan said shoving another piece in his mouth. We had stopped at the mini Pizza Hut in the mall and gotten two large pepperonis.

"I know, right." I grabbed two more pieces.

"Max, I uh wanted to talk about something." He said awkwardly

Oh great. "Yeah?" I said with fake, but convincing, sympathy.

"I'm really sorry…you know about the kiss. I know I probably screwed you and Fang up. And…I know you love him." He said sincerely.

"Thanks but let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something happy…" I looked away shoving a piece of pizza in my face. I was really tired of being reminded about how I screwed up. Jeez people.

"Okay Max." He smiled. "Maybe we can head back to the house after this? I'm a little tired."

"Yes!" We had walked around the mall making fun of random stuff for an hour. Then we came here and it was getting dark now so I was glad that he wanted to leave.

We walked out of the mall and came to an alley. "Hey this is a shortcut!" I started walking but Dylan stopped me.

"Uhm, you sure this is a good idea? It's dark. And well, alleys already aren't the safest places during the day." He looked worried.

"Nowhere is safe for me, Dylan. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." I smiled and he nodded. But boy was I wrong.

"Aren't you purty?" I swiveled and did a 360 but saw nothing. Dylan and I had been walking down the alley for almost five minutes and it seemed pretty empty other than a few boxes.

"Max what was that?" Dylan asked, not as in 'scaredy-five-year-old' but as in 'WTH-was-that'.

"Nothing I'm sure." I kept walking, looking back every few seconds.

"What you ain't gonna talk to me?" Suddenly a man appeared before my eyes. It was like he was…invisible. Oh yeah, world full of the enhanced. My bad.

"What do you want?" I asked snidely. The man looked to be in his forty's.

"I want you in your birthday suit that's what I want." He reached out to grab me but I batted his hand away. What was wrong with him?! I'm not just an object!

"Just go away and there won't be any trouble." Dylan said slowly. I looked over and saw rage in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll go away soon as she gives me something first." He gave a little grin.

"Like that'll happen." I started walking as he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Hard. This guy was strong.

"Now listen, I wont hurt ya if you just lay down on the ground and let me have my way with you. Only for an hour." His words were soft. I started feeling weird and realized another enhancement he might have. He could hypnotize you! I looked away from his eyes.

"Get. Off. Her." Dylan's words were cold as ice.

By this time the guy had moved his grasp to my wrist. I yanked it but the guy was so strong that it did nothing. "Shut up Dylan I haven't had any action in weeks. And by action, I mean I haven't got to kick anyone's ass in a while so you better step off if you know what's good for you."

He started laughing. Laughing. "Nice try, but I'm sure I can hurt you way worse. Now lay on the ground!" He squeezed my wrist so tight I winced.

"Fine, but you asked for it." I grinned and pulled back to kick him just as he grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. He pinned my wrist and leg behind me. I tried to struggle but let's face it. He was heavy.

"Guess I'll have to force you to what I want huh?" He turned me over and reached for my zipper just as Dylan ran into him, knocking him off me.

I got up and unfurled my wings to do a few drop kicks. I launched myself in the air and could see Dylan struggling. I landed a swift kick to the side of the guy's head, only making him stumble back a couple inches.

After a few more kicks he realized what I was doing. He quickly pulled on my foot yanking me to the ground. I stifled a scream when my face hit the concrete. "Kid, you're making a huge mistake. This could be over pretty soon if you'd just let me have you." He grabbed my throat.

"It could also…be over if…you got off me." I kicked him in the gut, but he only winced and tightened his grip. I could see Dylan breathing pretty hard. He was weaker than normal. We needed to get outta here.

"Leave her alone." Dylan wheezed.

"Dylan just get home and…rest. I'll take…care of him." I kicked him harder this time, he loosened his grip a little so I could breathe.

"Kid, just get outta here, you're not helping her." He sneered happily. "I'll have her and send her back. And we'll all win." He grinned keeping me pinned down.

"No!" Dylan gathered a little strength and kicked the guy in the leg. "Get off of her." The guy only sat there, not phased.

"Get home and… get someone…you're too... weak…" I kept kicking him, and he kept trying to tighten his grip. I could hardly breathe. Dylan needed to get help, this guy was strong. We didn't stand a chance alone.

"But Max…" He punched the guy again and again, only causing him to laugh.

"Just do it!" I needed someone. Anyone to help. "I'll be…fine! Trust me!" Dylan nodded and slowly flew off.

**DYLAN POV**

I didn't want to leave her. But we both knew if I didn't she would have definitely been hurt. I needed to get the rest of the flock to help! I flew as fast as possible in the general direction of the house. I couldn't fly high because I was so weak, but I could fly fast.

I made it to the house in minutes. I ran through the front door and saw Fang sitting with Gazzy playing a video game. "Fang!" I wheezed.

He glared at me. "What the hell do you want?" Then he turned back to his game as everybody else came in from the kitchen.

"Max is … in trouble…I need you to help… I'm too weak." I erupted into a coughing fit.

He was at the door as soon as he heard Max's name. "Where do I go?!" He yelled.

I tried to speak, but I was coughing too hard. "She's…" I pointed in the general direction of the alley.

"What?! What's happening?!" Fang was frantic. "Angel! Read his mind!"

She ran in. "I can't! All I can get is fear and anger!" She cried.

"The…alley…" I gasped.

He darted out the door and flew off. I tried to get up as Dr. Martinez came in the room. She immediately tried to help. Yay.

**FANG POV**

If only I didn't hurt Dylan, then she wouldn't have had to go see him. Then she wouldn't be in an alley in …whatever she was in. I don't even know where she was! I assume she went to the mall next, where else could she have gone? I sighed. I headed towards the mall. God I hope she was ok. I hope, I really, really hope.

"Fang! Wait up!" came Iggy's voice behind me. Dammit, why did he follow me?! I didn't slow down, I went faster.

**MAX POV**

When Dylan left, the guy pinned my legs down. I threw punch after punch to his face, only for him to dodge them promptly. He ended up removing my shoes and tying my hands with the shoelaces and taking my pants off in one swift motion and I darted up. Great, I get to run home in my underwear and a t shirt.

"Get the hell away from me you sicko!" I started running to the closest end of the alley, and had just opened my wings, when he grabbed my foot again. My wings bent painfully up as I skidded on the concrete again.

"All you have to do is calm down and let me in ya, and I'll go away." He sneered, obviously irritated.

"Yeah, keep dreaming!" I kicked his nose and he actually fell backwards as I shot up again and just ran. Every time I fly he gets me again. I didn't stand a chance. I hoped Dylan got back okay, and I hoped he got Fang too. I hated to admit it, but I needed him, this guy was unstoppable. He was already after me again, and gaining on me quick.

"Come here chick!" He reached out to grab my shirt just as he was knocked to the ground by…Fang! He had flown fist first into him and they were now rolling and punching each other.

"Max!" I heard Iggy's voice. "Max are you ok?"

"Yeah! Is there anyone else coming?" I ran over to him. "Untie me please."

"No, it's just me and Fang. What happened?" He got the shoelaces off and we started running towards the fight.

"Nothing but an old sexist pig." I said.

"Ah." We started throwing punches as the guy covered his face. He sent out a kick that knocked Fang and Iggy to the ground and I sent out a kick straight to where the sun don't shine. He doubled over in a wheezing heap as we all flew back to the house.

"You ok?" Fang asked, we just arrived to our street and were walking the rest. My wings hurt from being rubbed raw on the concrete.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." We passed by a street light and Fang looked at me and stopped.

"Your face…" He saw all the scrapes and blood.

"I'm ok. I've been through worse." I assured him.

He looked at me and I just gave him the 'shut-up-you-know-it's-not-worth-it' look and he just put his arm around me protectively.

We arrived at the driveway and I stopped. "Um Fang…?"

"Yeah?" He sounded worried.

I hated to ask him this…ugh. "Can you uhm…go get me some pants first…?" I flushed, but you couldn't really tell. I heard Iggy suppress a laugh. Stupid weakness.

He grinned. "Yeah. Wait here."

**Ugh. Guys I want to delete this. I have no Idea where to go from here and I'm just bored with it. What do I do?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay...so... I'm sort of done with this story. WAIT! I know and fully understand how disappointing it is when an author discontinues a story, but I'm not really even sure if I have any readers! D: But if I do, here's what i'll do: **

**would anyone else like to continue writing this story? If so, let me know and 'll pick the most eligible person! :D I'll email it all to you within the next week and then delete my story. I think I also have two more chapters that i'll send. PM me if you want to adopt my story! When I send it to someone, I'll delete it AFTER posting on my profile who adopted it and whatever. **

**Sound like a plan? GOOD!**

**PLUS whoever adopts it can guarantee that i'll read and review every chapter! (after this one of course)**

Forevermore

Chapter 12

I walked in the house a few minutes later, fully clothed. Mom insisted that she spray that antibiotic stuff on all my cuts. You know that stuff that burns? Yeah.

"Mom, can I at least get a shower first? Jeez." I said pulling my arm away.

She sighed. "Okay, fine, but hurry."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I got into the bathroom and took off my shirt. There were a lot of scratches on my stomach, too. To be honest, I looked tough when that guy was all up on me and stuff, but I was scared as crap. He was _really _strong. I kept thinking what would happen if he actually raped me. Thank god I'm stubborn.

I sighed and got in the shower. You know, water burns cuts more than you think. No more alleys that's for sure.

When I got out of the shower and got dressed I went down the hall to check on Dylan. I didn't see him when I walked in. I opened his door quietly and saw him laying in his bed watching some kind of cartoon.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked leaving the door open behind me.

"Max! Why are you asking me? Look at you! Are you alright?" He jumped up off his bed and walked towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just scratched up. Mom's gonna bandage me after I leave here anyways." I smiled. "Plus I'm already healing. See? I'm not even bleeding anymore." I held out my arm.

He nodded. "Okay, but I wish I didn't have to leave you. I hated to, you know? And I wanted to come back but your Mom said that Fang and Iggy could handle it…" He looked down and kicked his foot a little. "Sorry, Max."

"Don't be. Heck if I'd listened to you that wouldn't have happened." I patted his shoulder. "Just lay down for a while, ok? Get your strength back."

"Okay Max…" He sat back on his bed. And I walked out of his room.

"Watcha doin'?" Asked Fang, who was standing right outside Dylan's door.

"Holy crap you scared me!" I smacked his arm. "Anyways I was just checking to see if he was ok. Nothing happened I swear." I raised my hands in an 'I surrender' position.

He looked at the door one more time and nodded. We walked back to the living room where Mom was.

-line break-

"Okay mom, fix me." I held out my arms and she smiled.

Nudge walked in and her mouth dropped. "Max? What happened?" Ella was right behind her, then Gazzy.

"Some creep. Where did you guys go?" Mom sprayed the stuff on my arm and I winced. Burns are my least favorite kind of pain.

"Oh, Me and Ella went to the mall with two of my friends and we took Gazzy to the arcade with his girlfriend." She grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He crossed his arms. "They wouldn't shut up 'aww'ing the whole way there, every time I talked to her!" He huffed and I laughed. I even saw Fang grin a little.

"Sounds fun. Where's Angel?" I looked at Mom as she put a bad aid on my leg.

"She's walking Total around the block. He's freaking out about being a father. Oh, by the way, would you mind picking a few things up for me tomorrow at the pet shop?"

"You let an eight year old walk a dog alone at night?" I said grabbing the list she handed me. It was full of baby pet supplies.

"You realize she's all scratched up right?" Fang asked, overprotectiveness kicking in.

"Her scratches will be gone by then because of how fast she heals. And you know for a fact that she's a lot more 'grown up' than most nine year olds." Mom pointed out.

"Point taken." I said as Fang nodded.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'boom' outside. I ran out the door and saw Iggy and Gazzy standing wide eyed and blackened in front of a huge new kiddy-pool sized hole in the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you two?!" I growled, hands on hips.

"I didn't mean to! We were gonna go test it out in the park but Iggy dropped it." He said glaring at Iggy.

"I did not! You dropped it!" Iggy defended.

They bickered for a few more seconds when I'd had enough. "I don't care who dropped it! You're not supposed to be building bombs here! We're trying to be normal now, remember?!" I looked at the hole "Now who's gonna fix that?"

"Not me!" They both said at the same time.

"They won't have to. There is a man on the way to fill that hole." Mom said walking out of the house.

"Well then they'll pay for it." I looked over at them to see their grins fade into frowns. "How much is it?"

"Fair enough, it'll be sixty bucks. Plus I'll need grass seed, so that's ten more bucks." She said walking back into the house.

"There ya go. Plus five a piece for my trouble. Give me forty bucks each." I held out my hands as Iggy slowly pulled the money out of his wallet.

"Hey, I saved you from a rapist." He said before handing me the money.

"By choice." I clarified snatching it from his hand as he scowled at me. "Gazzy?"

"What's a rapist?" Gazzy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll tell you after you give me the money."

"I don't wanna know that bad." He ran inside.

"Hold up you little butthole!" I ran after him and grabbed his hood and yanked him back. "Give me the money!"

"All I have is forty five dollars! I was gonna take Ami to the arcade tomorrow!" He said yanking his hood from my grasp.

"Who's Ami?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"His giiiirlfriiieeend." Ella said walking in the room.

"She's not my girlfriend! Anyway, I told her I'd take her to the arcade tomorrow because her parents won't take her. She's gonna tell them she went shopping or something." He looked at me. "And you can only get three tokens for a dollar!"

"I don't care! You have to pay for the damage _you_ caused. So gimme the cash, before I tell you that you can't go at all." I held out my hand as he slowly put a twenty and three fives in it. "Five more." He put it in my hand and crossed his arms.

I started walking into the kitchen as he yelled, "You still have to tell me what a rapist is!" sending Ella and Nudge into a fit of laughter. Fang even laughed a little.

"Why do you have to tell him that?" Fang asked walking up beside me.

"Iggy said it in front of him and I told him I'd tell him as soon as he paid for his damage." I grabbed a few cookies and headed up to my room. "Plus I made ten bucks." I plopped down on my bed and Fang sat beside me. It was midnight now and we had Day C of school tomorrow.

I started flipping through channels and found Criminal Minds. "Ugh. I hate when they play the same episode over and over." I laid my head on Fang's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said putting his arm around me. I flipped it to Ridiculousness and left it. I was really tired, and I figured I could get to sleep if I had TV on. Well, Ridiculousness doesn't work that way. Three hours later Fang was passed out beside me and I just busted out laughing. Yeah, when I get _really_ tired, I have giggling attacks. The great Maximum Ride has giggling fits. I was giggling so loud that I woke Fang up.

"What's wrong?!" He almost fell off the bed. "Oh." He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ha-ha-ha! It's so ha-ha funny ha-ha-ha!" I was so out of breath my sides hurt. I covered my mouth and put my arm around my sides. "I can't help ha-ha it!"

"Breathe for God's sake." He turned the lamp on and the TV off. "Shh…" He grabbed my shoulders and tried to get me to stop.

"Ha…okay, okay…I think I'm okay. Ha-ha... no… okay I'm okay." I pressed my lips together. And then I heard Booty Work by T-Pain playing from the room beside mine and I burst out laughing again.

Fang walked out of the room to go see what was up. I wasn't laughing as hard now. Then suddenly I heard two screams and Fang going "Ah! Oh gross!" And then he ran into my room.


End file.
